charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Reproduction
Methods of Demonic Reproduction can vary from the incubation of demonic eggs to creating offspring via blood, skin or DNA to wounding a victims with claws or talons, giving physical birth. Incubation periods are unknown but presumably vary. Demonic Eggs A few demons mentioned that reproduce via egg incubation include Grimlocks and Mercury Demons, such as Drake dè Mon. In the case of the Mercury Demons, they incubate and hatche in the eternal flames of Hades; the period of incubaton is unknown. Reproduction Via Blood, Skin or DNA Magical beings that reproduce by creating offspring from their own body include Swarm Demons from the [King, Kazi Demons from the Kazi King. Beings who reproduce via DNA transference include Wendigos, Vampires, Spider Demons, Furies and Banshees - all having very different methods of producing another of their kind. Wendigos :Method of Reproduction - scratching a victim. :A Victim of a Scratch - Piper Halliwell Vampries :Method of Reproduction - biting a victim with canine teeth, draining their blood then having them drain another victims blood. :A Victim of a Bite - Paige Matthews Spider Demons :Method of Reproduction - scratching a victim :A Victim of Her Scratch - Chris Halliwell Furies :Method of Reproduction - locating a witch suffocating him or her with her smoke :A Victim of a Fury's Smoke - Piper Halliwell Banshees :Method of Reproduction - locating a witch using her scream to sense the waves of pain emanating from the striken turning her into a Banshee. :A Victim of a Banshee's Scream - Phoebe Halliwell The uniqueness characteristic of this method of reproduction is that the demonic parent can feel its offspring being wounded or vanquished, in some cases, like with the Swarm King, vanquishing his minions weakens him. In the case of the Vampire Queen, she can sense her vampires location and not all her bats are created from bites, some she creates on her own. Vanquishing the demonic parent will in turn vanquish all its offspring. Demonic Pregnancies with Phoebe's baby]] Most Upper Level Demons reproduce through a "normal" pregnancy; however the product of the union is not necessarily evil. If two demons reproduce through intercourse, the product is inherantly evil, but if a demon reproduces with a human; he or she will have a human side, such as the demon Belthazor. Sometimes the demon's human side and our ability to feel will overcome the evil. If a demon reproduces with a good magical being, such as the case of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell, the child is not inherantly evil, spells and tonics can turn the child evil but if surrounded by immense forces of good, the offspring may not grow up to be evil. Another example is when the demon Hecate tried to impregnate a mortal to carry on her legacy. See Also :Hecate :Grimlocks :Wendigo :Belthazor :Cole Turner :The Furies :Banshees :Spider Demon :Mercury Demons :Drake dè Mon :The Wedding from Hell :The Wendigo :Out of Sight :Hell Hath No Fury :Long Live the Queen :Womb Raider :Look Who's Barking :Spin City :Carpe Demon